Sonya (Sonya Luscinia, Nightingale)
-''House of Naiferdine- Naiferdine *001 Sonya of Naiferdine* High leader, House Captain'' ~~''-We pride ourselves on the glory of the crystal shimmer. The shining of Naiferdine Mita will soon shower on you all- ~~'' Sonya Luscinia is the leader of NorthWing Ninver, House Captain of Naiferdine,'' and the second-in-line MC of WestWing auditorium. She belongs to the Nightingale family. She is of high power and rights in Ninver academy council. She first appeared in the start of Stream 2 and serves as an important major character in -Wings Of Paradise- Stream 2. Appearance Sonya is a female nightingale Arcteyx appearing in Stream 2. She is 15 years old in S2 mainstream and appears to be very tall. Her wing type is 3A and light brown/silver/beige, beak type Small3, under her lips. Her skin is light beige and she have grey-silver pupils with black sclera. She usually appears wearing the house captain black uniform with the Mita pin, but sometimes she appears wearing a fully black dress with frills, and a pair of leather shoes. Sonya have shoulder length wood-brown and beige hair which is wavy around the end. One of her most representative parts is her hairband, which has a black-and-white (occasionally light brown) butterfly bow design stitched on the edge. On the final party, Sonya wears a crystal-adorned long nightgown, with sparkling jewelry, and her bow hairband is white-and-sky blue instead of black-and-white. Her soul is type A and glows yellow. Sonya is deadpan, she rarely smiles and shows expression. Personality Sonya Luscinia is the house captain of ''Naiferdine. She, to others, is cold and serious at most times. She often punishes her housemates and reports their bad behavior to Principal Amiytha. Sonya have a poker face. She rarely smiles, laughs or even show any expression. She replaces her fake laughs with an embarrassing huff, and barely really laughs at all. Sonya is favored by all staffs and teachers of Ninver academy. Students from other houses also adore her for she behaves politely and would donate some of Naiferdine's own points to other houses. On the other side, Sonya is disliked in her own house for her personality and her ways of action. When Evelini, Viani, Rhema and Anita first got assigned into Naiferdine, Rhema strongly loathes Sonya's cold ways and starts to gain a feeling of hatred to Sonya. However, Sonya's coldness was proved to be only on the outside. Sonya was soon shown to be Tsundere and has a warm heart in the inside. The four protagonists soon discovered that it was Sonya who carried out the Barracuda plan that stopped the academy riots, and she secretly helped cleaning up every housemate's desk/storage locker when they leave for lunch and the dormitory at night. Sonya also stayed up all midnight to write some other housemates' work for a house project to win. From this Sonya is seen to be loving for her own house and schoolmates instead of cold and uncaring. When the four protagonists leave for the great mission, Sonya was the first to help the four pack up and bid them goodbye. Sonya also helped and protected the protagonists in later stories. Academics In the end of year 2XX, the year before the storyline of Stream 2, Sonya achieved an extremely high score resulting her to step forward as the House Captain of Naiferdine and leader of WestWing. ATK: A DEF:A+ Physical: 5 Flight: 5 Magic and enchantment: A+ Mathematics: A++ Literature: A+ History: A++ Science and geography: A++ Visual Arts: A+ Performance arts: A Music: A+ Leadership and debating: A++ Sonya has attended multiple courses starting from since Grade 6 when she entered the academy. She has always held a positive attitude at learning new things and was a teacher's pet. But she have gradually grown colder and stubborn over the years. Now an eighth-grader, Sonya still has the highest score in the whole of G8 Ninver and representative of NorthWing Ninver academy. Sonya, along with Ezumi is the current two student ambassadors of Ninver academy. Sonya had did many for her own school, which is the biggest academy in the whole of Trivil. Every Monday Sonya is required to do the daybreak check. Sonya needed to invite visitors in school often. She needed to calculate points and keep track of her house academics, and serve as the leader of Naiferdine when it comes to house projects and annual HouseRaces. Background Sonya is born in an imcomplete family. Her Mother and Father divorced when Sonya was two years old. Sonya had one brother named Kever and her Mother was named Martha. Sonya currently lives in the dormitory of Ninver academy but before she lives in the town of Semuran in Naquita. Anita, former enemy and housemate of Sonya, surprisingly shared the same great-great-great-great grandfather with Sonya. Sonya's early days were not bright. Sonya were not treated with care and kindness. She doesn't get abused but she often can't feel the love in her family, resulting her to develop into someone cold and uncaring. Sonya 'never had friends', and Sonya doesn't want to make any friends either. She once quoted 'what are friends for? You can't eat them. You can't use them. You can't survive on them either. They are not essential beings in your life, you can totally live without them'. But Sonya is willing to make a friend but her personality intimidates other people causing her to remain unpopular among her own house. Sonya serves as a major supporting character. In Stream 2, Sonya acts in a great part of in-academy drama and occasionally helps when the four protagonists are on The Mission. In the great end, Sonya also came to fight among the Trivilans. On the credits Sonya was seen by the far left, standing straight and wearing a black dress. In the final party photo, Sonya stands in the middle of Ezumi and Rhema, below Rinata. She wears a crystal-adorned long nightgown, with sparkling jewelry, and her butterfly bow hairband is white-and-sky blue instead of black-and-white. She wears a pair of silver, expensive Sorwar silk shoes. She holds a banner with the house logo and the words 'Naiferdine' stitched on it. Character relations -Housemates Sonya is very unpopular within her own house because of her cold and uncaring ways of actions. Housemates dislikes her for she treats things too seriously and sometimes reports bad and/or sneaky behaviors. This is because they do not know Sonya's kind actions behind the scenes. In the end of Stream 2, Sonya's generous and warm-hearted actions were exposed to the public, probably earning her more popularity than before. -Other students Sonya is somehow more popular with students from other houses, for Sonya always show her best side in front of them, acts politely and even donate a fraction of Naiferdine's house points to Atermi, making her housemates very, very mad. -Teachers and professors Since Grade 6, Sonya is always leading in her academics and scores. She is the school well-known teacher's pet and sometimes attracts jealousy from other students. She is very favorable among the staffs, also in the leaders and principals. Sonya knows those feelings and secretly feels proud about this. -Rhema Passerella Rhema, who has an impulsive personality, immediately finds Sonya as her major enemy when first entering the academy as a seventh-grader. She claims that Sonya is "Rebelling against the wills of the Gods, and blocking my way to success and pride, plus glory to my tribe". Rhema hates Sonya's mean ways and calls it bullying. She once gathered many other housemates to rebel against Sonya, reporting fake news about Sonya violating school laws and rules. Rhema almost overtook Sonya as Mita Rhema of Naiferdine, but failed and got stopped by Anita who just discovered the goodness of Sonya and the fact that Sonya is her far cousin. The night before the four protagonist's departure, Rhema immediately apologized to Sonya and Sonya responded by forgiving Rhema's rebellion. -Anita Astrapia Anita, as one of the Stream 2 protagonists, started out distressing and hating Sonya too. But when Anita discovered Sonya's kind ways when spying at night, she started to support Sonya and helping her out. Sonya appeared to not care but is enjoying Anita's support. Also they discovered that they were actually distant cousins, sharing the same great-great-great-great grandfather. Anita views Sonya as a great and responsible leader and values her as housemate and friend. Sonya thinks that Anita is her first ever friend but actually feels bad about it since Anita only would want to socialize with her because they were cousins and were supposed to help each other. Soon, Anita tells the three other protagonists about her good side and successfully stopped Rhema's takeover. -Ezumi Cygnus Ezumi is the fellow ambassador and the house captain of Atermi. ''They often meet together, mostly academic and school reasons but sometimes chatting about other things. They share a close bond. When Ezumi's house almost ran out of points and is about to lose, Sonya feels bad for Ezumi and donates a fraction of rich ''Naiferdine's points to them. Sonya also want to fawn on Ezumi so the houses could help each other when in need. Ezumi holds deep gratitude for the donation. But, meanwhile, Sonya's own housemates have grown really, really mad after this event, one of the factors of the revolt with Rhema. -Evelini and Viani Similar to Rhema but less impulsively, Evelini and Viani at the start finds Sonya hostile and hard to socialize, partially because of Rhema brainwashing them. But they switched their attitudes when Anita informs them about Sonya's other side. Sonya also supports the protagonists along the mission, and helps them pack up before they leave. Now the relationships between them are steady-at least not enemies anymore, even becoming friends. Trivia -The model and personality of Sonya is based on real life person, AL. -The character design of Sonya is based on the sketch of Alkali Rin's friend, LM. -The bow design occasionally appears as a whole butterfly. A bug occurred in the second version of the sketch when the black and white got in the opposite direction. -Sonya's original species of bird is the common nightingale （''Luscinia megarhynchos''）.